Cooperation
by moosmiles
Summary: Cooperation (noun): the process of working together to the same end.
1. Sweet Creature

_Title: Cooperation_

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter: 1. Sweet Creature_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: Cooperation (noun_ _): the process of working together to the same end._

 _Comments: Clare was pregnant with Drew's daughter. I just really wanted to give them a girl._

" _Sweet Creature" is sung by Harry Styles._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

"Drew."

Drew almost fell off the hard couch, where he had been sleeping, at the sound of Clare's tired voice. He got to his feet, finding his way to her bedside in the dimly lit hospital room.

Clare sat doubled over in the bed, her hands on her swollen stomach.

"You okay?" Drew asked, placing a hand on her forearm.

Clare nodded, tilting her head to look at him. "Just have to pee."

Drew nodded, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Okay. Want some help?" he offered as she swung one leg slowly over the side of bed with a whimper. He didn't wait for a reply and took both of her hands in his for support. "You got this," he encouraged as her other leg followed suit.

With him to hold onto, Clare found her way to her feet. She felt her stomach tighten and dropped her forehead against his shoulder. "Why did we have sex?" she complained, letting his hands go to hug around his shoulders for comfort.

Drew wrapped his arms around her waist, assuring, "Don't worry. You can't have sex for at least six weeks after the C-section." He kissed the side of her head as she trembled in his arms. "I know I've said this like ten times, but you did great, Clare." He paused to let out a laugh, teasing, "And you didn't throw up or anything."

Clare started to giggle, lifting her head to look at him. "No. That was you."

Relief washed over Drew at the sight of her smile. "Can you blame me? That bloody mess going down your legs. It was so gross." He shuddered at the memory.

"You mean, the mucus plug? Yeah, Drew. I felt it. Just like I felt everything else today," Clare winced, gripping his arms and started squirming uncomfortably. "Okay. Now I really have to pee."

Drew nodded, guiding her carefully to the bathroom. He helped her get settled on the toilet before turning his back. He only turned back around when he heard her crying. "Clare?"

She sat hunched over on the toilet, her face in her hands, as she wept.

"You okay?" He stepped closer and stroked her hair out of her face. His mind started racing at the idea of what could be wrong, and words just start rushing out of his mouth. "Is the pain too much? Did your stitches bust? Do you want me to get a nurse? Or your mom? I can get my mom."

"No," she finally uttered between gasps. She lifted her head, wiping her dripping nose and swollen eyes. "This is so embarrassing." She sniffled and then shuddered. "I can't even go to the bathroom by myself, Drew!" She didn't mean to yell at him. She was tired, sore, and feeling humiliated. And he was an easy target.

"Clare," Drew shook his head, grabbing a wad of toilet paper for her. "I watched someone cut you open and pull another human out of you today."

Clare took the offered toilet paper and cleaned herself up. "Aubree," she beamed at the mention of their daughter.

Drew nodded with a goofy grin. "Aubree."

Clare's face lit up at the sound of her daughter's name. "Can we ask the nurse to go get her?" she begged.

Drew nodded, assuring, "As soon as you're done." With Drew's help, Clare finished up in the bathroom and got back into bed. He used the intercom on the remote to call the nurses' station and requested their daughter.

Drew sat on the end of the bed, rubbing Clare's back while she laid curled up on top of the blankets. "Any minute, Mommy," he assured.

"Aubree Elise," Clare sighed contently, closing her eyes.

She sat up, opening her eyes, when she heard the door creak followed by shrill crying. "Oh, no. Aubree."

Drew thanked the nurse as he stood up. "Hello fussy girl," he whispered, scooping her up against his chest. He bounced his way over to Clare and carefully passed Aubree over.

Clare swaddled the newborn close, hushing gently, "I know. But Mommy has you now." She kissed Aubree's head.

Drew searched the bassinet for a pacifier and ran his hands over the sides of his stubbly face. "Dammit." He rushed around the room, shuffling the whole room out of order while he hunted.

Aubree quieted down, curling into her mother.

"Good girl," Clare cooed, laying down with the baby against her chest.

"Found it!" Drew jumped towards the stiff bed with the floral printed pacifier in hand. His loud volume made the baby jump before starting to cry again.

"Drew!" Clare scolded, sitting back up.

He mumbled an apology as he handed the soothing device to her. She popped it into Aubree's mouth and Aubree whined, suckling. Clare looked up when Drew sat beside her.

"Do you need anything else?" Drew offered, wrapping an arm around her.

Clare snuggled into him with a smile. "Just you, Daddy." She laid her head on his chest with Aubree in her arms.


	2. Sweet Creature, Part 2

_Title: Cooperation_

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter: 2. Sweet Creature, Part 2_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: Cooperation (noun_ _): the process of working together to the same end._

 _Comments:_ _"Sweet Creature" is sung by Harry Styles._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

Clare winced as Drew drove over a pothole, jerking the car. She held her breath, praying Aubree didn't wake up.

"Relax," Drew spoke up. "We're almost home."

Clare nodded, looking out the window. "Are Alli and Dallas meeting us at the house? Or -"

"They're already there," Drew interjected. "Alli texted me before we left the hospital."

The next couple of minutes were silent, except for Aubree's soft snoring, as they drove to Drew's house. Drew pulled into the driveway before getting out to unhook the car seat from the back. Clare climbed out and wobbled up the driveway to the front door.

"Welcome home, Aubree Elise," Drew whispered as they walked inside.

Before she could even get her winter coat off, Clare was ambushed. She let out a gasp before wrapping her arms around Alli. "Oh, hi."

Alli held Clare close, sighing, "I'm so sorry I missed your labor." She pulled back enough to look up at Clare's face. "You should have called me."

Clare smiled, stepping away from Alli to take off her own coat. "It's okay. I had Audra and Helen with us. They can get anything done. Especially together," she assured. She winced when she reached too high to put the coat on a wall hanger.

"Here." Dallas took the jacket from her and hung it up. He then gave her a hug. "Congrats, Mommy."

Clare beamed as she hugged him back. "Thank you." She pecked him on the cheek before slowly stepping into the living room to join Alli and Drew.

Drew had already put his jacket away and was getting Aubree out of the car seat. "C'mere, Bree." He laid her against his chest and turned to Alli. "Want to hold her?" he offered.

Alli's whole face lit up. "Yes!" She held her arms out and Drew helped her get situated on the couch with Aubree. "Oh my god," she cooed. "How is she so tiny?"

Clare sat down in an armchair, resting a hand on her side. "It's amazing. Isn't it?" She looked at Drew with a timid smile.

Drew met her smile with his own and walked over to Clare's side. "You okay?" He kissed her forehead and sat on the armrest beside her.

Clare nodded, curling into him, and closed her eyes. "Just tired," she mumbled.

"We can send Alli and Dallas home. They'll understand," Drew whispered. Then he heard Alli squeal about something Aubree did in her sleep. "Well, Dallas will understand," he chuckled, looking over at their daughter and her godparents.

Clare shook her head, reminding, "They came all this way from the states. They can stay."

Drew nodded, stroking her hair back. He knew it was useless fighting with Clare and they had just gotten home from the hospital. Instead, he just clutched her close while he could. She had settled contently in his arms and was about to fall asleep when they heard Aubree start crying again.

"She's probably hungry," Clare mumbled as Drew pulled away.

Drew walked over to the couch and went to the diaper bag he had left on the coffee table. He pulled out a premade bottle of formula and screwed a nipple on. "You want to feed her?" he asked Alli, holding the bottle out.

"Sure," Alli nodded, taking the bottle and forced the nipple past Aubree's screaming lips. "Shhhhh. It's okay, Aubree. It's all better now." Aubree settled down as she sucked hungrily.

Drew turned back to the armchair and smiled at the sight of Clare fast asleep. He walked over to her and scooped her into his arms, lifting her off the chair. "I'm gonna put Clare to bed," he told his friends quietly. He didn't wait for a reply as he started out of the room and up the stairs. He laid Clare in his bed, where she had spent the last month with him. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before sneaking out of her room.

"Is she okay?" Dallas asked when Drew walked back into the living room.

Drew nodded, assuring, "Yeah. She just had baby. It's a little tiring." He laughed when he realized Dallas had Aubree propped up on his shoulder with a rag. "Get sick of her already, Alli?" he teased, sitting back in the armchair.

Alli glared at him, snapping, "No."

Dallas chuckled, patting Aubree's back firmly. "No. Uncle Mikey's done this before." When the baby let out a burp, he laid her back down in his arms and wiped her mouth with the rag. "Hello Sunshine." He kissed Aubree on the cheek, making her sigh. "You look like your Mommy."

"She does," Drew agreed with a goofy grin. The same smile he hadn't been able to keep off his face since his daughter had arrived. "But she's going to have my excellent hair. Once she gets some." He got up to join his friends and held his arms out. "Come see Daddy." Dallas handed Aubree over and Drew cradled her close. "Muh-wah!" Drew gave her a noisy kiss on the head, making her huff. "I love you, Bree."


	3. Don't Get Too Close

_Title: Cooperation_

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter: 3. Don't Get Too Close_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: Cooperation (noun_ _): the process of working together to the same end._

 _Comments: "Don't Get Too Close" is sung by Nathaniel Rateliff._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

"Aubree, no!" Drew shouted as he rushed to put a new diaper underneath her, but it was too late. She had already peed all over the diaper mat. "Aubree!"

Clare rushed into the room in her bathrobe, gasping, "What? What happened?"

Drew held their half-naked daughter up in the air at arm's length. The flaps of her onesie were bunched around her stomach and she still didn't have a diaper. "She just peed everywhere!"

Clare moved to the diaper table and took Aubree away from Drew. "Don't swing her around! Not if she's peeing!" she chided, laying Aubree back on the wet mat. She peeled off the soaked onesie and started cleaning both her child and the mat with wipes. "Hello messy girl," she cooed. "Your daddy is crazy. He doesn't know what to do with a baby. No, he doesn't." Once she was satisfied that everything and everyone was clean and semi-dry, she laid a new diaper under her daughter. "If you put the clean diaper underneath the dirty one before taking it off, you won't have such a mess." She picked up her naked daughter, now in a fresh diaper, and cooed, "Let's get you dressed."

Drew opened the closet where several tiny outfits hung from the clothes bar. "How about your dress Nana and Papi got you?" he asked, pulling out a purple fleece onesie with white tulle hanging from the waist.

Clare smiled, cooing, "That would be so pretty." She swayed from side to side with the baby, kissing soft little cheeks. "Are her tights in there?"

Drew peered around the top shelf and nodded, pulling out a tiny pair of white tights with a blue heart patched over each knee. "These ones?"

Clare stepped closer to look and nodded. "Yeah. Those." She walked over to the bed to lay Aubree down. "C'mon, Littlest. Let's get you all cozy."

Between the two of them, they somehow squeezed Aubree into the newborn outfit.

"She's not going to fit in that much longer," Drew commented.

"No. But it fits for now," Clare cooed with a smile, lifting Aubree up in the air.

Aubree kicked her legs, letting out a few noises.

Clare passed her to Drew so she could finish getting ready. "My parents are coming for lunch," she reminded as she shrugged off her robe to put on her own tights and dress.

Drew turned his back to give her some privacy. He nodded, assuring, "Yeah. Mom said that." He made a face at Aubree, who only continued to look at him like he was crazy. "C'mon, Kid. Give me a smile. A laugh? Daddy is hilarious."

"No, he isn't," Clare assured her daughter. She placed a hand on Drew's shoulder, making him jump. He turned to look at her, now fully dressed, and smiled. "She'll smile soon enough," she assured before giving Drew a peck on the mouth.

Drew pulled his head back and craned to look at her outfit. "You look lovely."

Clare beamed, her bangs falling in her face. "Thank you." She got in bed before holding her arms out to take Aubree again. He passed her back before going over to the mirror hanging on the door to look at his own appearance.

Once he was satisfied with his hair, he looked back at his little family and smiled. Clare had Aubree propped up on her lap with a pillow and was speaking quietly to her. Drew climbed onto the bed and crawled over to his daughter and her mother. He placed an arm around Clare and kissed her on the cheek.

Clare looked up at him with a smile. "Hey," she whispered, leaning her head in towards his.

"Hi," he breathed against her mouth before meeting her in a kiss. He slid his hand up from her shoulder into her hair to keep her lips against his. She tilted her head to the side with a content sigh. They hadn't kissed each other in over a week. The last time they had been intimate before Aubree made her grand arrival.

A soft whimper interrupted them, and Clare gasped, pulling her head back to look down at the little girl in her lap. "Aubree." She pulled away from Drew, getting off the bed, and started to bounce. "Don't cry. Mommy and Daddy are just being silly."

Drew sighed in frustration when Clare spoke about their relationship. He wondered if that was how she saw their relationship. As just a joke. He got up off the bed and walked out of the room before he could snap at her or start a fight.

He didn't remember how he got to the kitchen, but he was suddenly standing in the doorway.

"Come to help?" Audra asked, looking over at him from the counter where she was making a salad.

"Sure," Drew agreed with a huff and walked over to his mother to help her prepare lunch.

Audra could tell something was bothering him, but didn't bring it up yet. She knew he would bring it up if he needed to. Instead, she preoccupied him with making lunch while they waited for Clare's family to show up.

When the doorbell rang, Drew didn't remove himself from the kitchen. He suddenly became even more interested in cutting up the lasagna so that it would be easier to plate. Audra went to let in the Martins, but her husband had beat her to it. "Clare!" she called out, going to the stairs.

Clare appeared in the hallway with Aubree curled in her arms and descended the stairs. "Coming," she replied. She walked past Audra to go greet her family. She gave both her mother and stepfather a hug and a kiss on the cheek before handing Aubree to her mother.

When she was certain Aubree was comfortable with Helen, Clare walked into the kitchen to check on her child's father. She picked a tomato out of the salad bowl, piquing his attention. "Hey," he chided, taking her hand and pulled her into him.

Clare chuckled around the tomato as she chewed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You okay?" she asked.

Drew placed his hands on her sides and nodded. "I'm fine." He shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Clare pursed her lips together thoughtfully and reached up to cup his face in her hand. "You looked a little upset."

Drew gave her a small smile. "I'm okay, Clare." He kissed her on the cheek. He pulled her in closer even though he knew he should be setting the table. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder and he let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes.

"Andrew."

Drew lifted his head to look over at his father.

Omar had pulled out a bottle of red wine and was looking through the white wines in the cupboard. "Set the table, please."

Drew reluctantly stepped back from Clare to lay dishes on the dining room table.

"Clare," Omar beckoned.

She stepped over to him.

"White or red?" he offered, removing wine glasses from the cabinet.

Clare pursed her lips together before replying, "I'm not 19 for another month."

Omar shrugged, assuring, "That's okay. You're at home. And we're celebrating."

Clare smiled at her child's grandfather and nodded. "Red."

Omar poured two glasses of red and handed them to her. "That's what Drew prefers too," he commented.

Clare blushed at the mention of Drew and took the glasses into the dining room, where Drew had just finished setting the dishes. She held a glass out to him.

"What's this for?" Drew asked, furrowing his brow.

"Celebrating," Clare shrugged before clinking glasses with him. She took a sip.

Drew sipped. He cleared his throat, reminding, "You're 18."

"Your dad insisted. I'm not going to be rude. He and your mom are graciously allowing me to live here and put them out," Clare informed before taking another drink.

"Clare -"

"Andrew, where is the food?" Audra interrupted, leading Helen and Glenn into the dining room for lunch.

Drew sighed in frustration, setting his glass by a plate. "I'll go get it," he mumbled, walking back into the kitchen to collect their meal.

Clare sat down in the chair beside the one Drew claimed and set her glass down. She held her arms out towards Audra, who was now holding Aubree. Audra handed Aubree over and Clare beamed. She gave her daughter a kiss and held her securely with one arm, so she could continue drinking. "Were you so good for all of your grandparents?" she asked quietly.

"She's perfect," Glenn assured as he sat down across from her. Helen sat beside him.

"Thank you," Audra told her son as he placed the salad bowl in the middle of the table.

Drew only rolled his eyes before taking the seat beside Clare. He smiled, reaching over and touched Aubree's arm. "Hey there Tidbit," he cooed, kissing her balled up fist. "You hogging your mommy?"

"Say, always," Clare replied for their daughter. "For the rest of my life, I'm going to be the mommy hog. It'll say it in my senior yearbook. Aubree Elise Torres, mommy hog."

"She'll grow out of that," Helen assured with a chuckle. "Clare was her own little mommy hog until she was three. Then, she was a very independent and opinionated little girl."

"Still is," Drew teased, taking Clare's plate and served her food before getting some for himself.

Clare rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "But Aubree will listen. She will do whatever Mommy tells her to." All four of Clare and Drew's parents burst out into laughter. "What?" she asked, looking up from the baby settled against her.

"You keep dreaming," Omar chuckled.


	4. This is Gospel

_Title: Cooperation_

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter: 4. This is Gospel_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: Cooperation (noun_ _): the process of working together to the same end._

 _Comments: "This is Gospel" is sung by Panic! at the Disco._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

"You did so good, Kiddo," Jake cooed, unbuckling Aubree from her stroller so he could cuddle with her.

Clare smiled at her stepbrother from across the table, agreeing, "Of course she did." She frowned suddenly, sighing, as she looked over some of the paperwork the nurse had given her. "She has to get a vaccination in a couple weeks."

"How'd she do with the first one?" Jake asked, making a face at the little girl.

Clare shrugged, "I don't know. They gave it to her in the nursery. I didn't really think to ask."

Jake smiled, brushing his nose against his niece's cheek. "Say, I will be a big brave girl, Mommy. I won't cry about it." He kissed her little nose, making her blink. "Oh, hello bright eyes."

Clare chuckled, shaking her head, "I didn't think you'd be a baby person."

"Babies aren't that different from dogs," Jake replied, giving the baby another kiss and earning a glare from Clare. He looked up, defending, "They aren't."

Clare rolled her eyes, getting up from the table to grab her wallet from the stroller. "I'm going to get us some coffee."

"And a scone!" he called after her.

Clare walked over to the bar and waited rather impatiently, drumming her unkempt fingernails against the countertop. She turned her head to look at the current waitstaff, waiting on no one, and her eyes went wide. "Eli?"

Eli turned around from the cappuccino machine he had been cleaning and furrowed his brow. "Clare." He cleared his throat and walked over to help her. "What can I get you?"

Clare finally found her breath and tried not to squirm as he stared at her. "Um, two coffees is fine."

"And a scone!" Jake shouted from behind her.

Clare turned around to face her stepbrother, her whole face flushed, biting down on her bottom lip. She looked back at Eli and smiled. "And a scone."

"One chocolate scone and two coffees. Black and… you still like yours with extra sugar?" Eli asked, going to fill two mugs from the drip.

Clare shook her head, "No. Black is fine. Too much sugar has been making me queasy since…" She cleared her throat and looked down at the counter, finding it more interesting than Eli's familiar face. "Since I gave birth."

"You didn't give birth." Clare jumped at the sound of Jake standing beside her at the counter with Aubree against his chest. "You had a C-section."

"Eli doesn't need to know that," Clare snapped quietly, taking her daughter. "Hello Beautiful." She bounced gently, looking down at Aubree's stoic face.

"She has your resting bitch face," Jake commented as Eli brought them two mugs.

Clare glowered at her brother. "You are on thin ice," she grumbled.

Eli paused to look at his ex-girlfriend and the child. "She looks like you."

Clare looked up at Eli and smiled bashfully. She could feel tears filling her eyes again and closed them to keep the water at bay. "Thanks," she mumbled, her throat suddenly tight.

Eli turned away to collect a plate and a scone.

"Um, you have a Drew," Jake reminded quietly, leaning in close to Clare.

"Yeah, a Drew I barely kiss," Clare replied softly, rubbing Aubree's back.

"Barely," Jake scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Sort out your baby daddy drama before going after Eli again." He picked up his mug and took a sip. "Not like you can fuck him right away anyway."

Clare looked over at Jake in disbelief. "Wow. You're being really hurtful right now."

"Clare, you have a baby," Jake snapped, setting the coffee down again. "You can't just mess around with guys anymore."

"I do _not_ mess around with guys," Clare snapped, tears starting again. "I slept with two guys. And, Drew and I barely hooked up my entire pregnancy because I was hung up on Eli."

Eli cleared his throat, holding a tiny plate in his hand. He placed it in front of Jake, who mumbled his thanks. Eli looked back at Clare and smiled timidly. "You look pretty great. For just having a baby."

Clare tilted her head to the side and kissed Aubree to preoccupy herself.

"What's her name?" Eli asked gently. "I mean, I assume it's a she. She's wearing a dress. You probably wouldn't do that to a boy. I mean, you could -"

"Aubree," Clare cut in. She knew how nervous he must be at the mention of her daughter and that he would keep rambling until she stepped in. "Aubree Elise." She propped Aubree up against her chest to face Eli and took her tiny arm, waving it around. "Aubree, say hi to Eli. Eli's Mommy's friend."

Jake choked on his scone at the sound of Clare's words.

Clare pretended not to notice her stepbrother as she lowered Aubree's arm.

Eli's lips drew into a straight line. He took in a deep breath to calm down. "Aubree. That's always been your favorite name."

Clare rolled her eyes, looking back down at her daughter. "Eli, don't start."

"I won't," Eli assured. So, instead, he just walked away from her to continue cleaning.

Clare sighed heavily, pressing her nose against Aubree's head.

The rest of her and Jake's brunch was mostly silent, aside from small noises Aubree made and either of them commenting on a sneeze or a sigh. By the time they got back to Jake's car, Aubree had started screaming and they were too preoccupied trying to calm her to bother with conversing over Eli.

"Oh my god! She sounds like she's dying!" Jake exclaimed as he stood helplessly beside his sister in the parking lot.

Clare shook her head as she unhooked the car seat from the stroller, assuring loud enough for Jake to hear, "She's okay. She's probably just tired. She's been up for a long time." She popped the contraption into the backseat and shut the door before throwing the rest of the stroller into the bed of the truck. She turned back to Jake, who was watching Aubree scream in the back of his truck. "It's okay, Jake. If we just start driving her, she'll probably calm down." She gave her brother a comforting peck on the cheek and they both got in the front seat.

It took a good ten minutes and Clare hooking up a playlist Drew had created on Spotify to the radio before Aubree quieted down and, then, passed out in her car seat.

"Jesus," Jake grumbled, feeling as if his heart were about to pound out of his chest. "How do you do it?"

Clare chuckled with a shrug, "I just do."

"I feel like my head is buzzing and I'm about to pass out," Jake replied as he stopped at a red light. He glanced over at his stepsister and smiled a little. "Was it weird?"

Clare shook her head, assuring, "No. I'm used to her screaming. And Omar told us to drive around with her a day ago when she gets like this. I think Drew's taken her on a drive like three -"

"No," Jake interrupted, shaking his head. "Seeing Eli."

Clare straightened in her seat and blushed all over again. She nodded, starting to sniffle.

"Clare -" Jake was about to take her hand and try to ease her when a car behind him honked to inform him the light had changed. "Okay. Okay. Okay," he mumbled under his breath as he started driving again.

Clare covered her face with her hands and let out a whimper before she started to full on cry.

Jake sighed heavily, turning his signal on, and pulled off on the side of the road. "Okay. It's okay," he assured, unbuckling himself and pulling her across the bench seat into his arms.

Clare buried her face in Jake's chest, letting out breathy sobs. She wrapped her arms around him, whimpering through tears, "Did I make a mistake? Keeping Aubree. Not getting an abortion. Not -"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa," Jake interjected, stroking Clare's hair back. "You did not make a mistake. You made a decision and a new plan and you stuck to it. Now you're a mom." He felt her shudder and tightened his hold on her. "She is a pretty perfect baby and you're a damn good mom. No matter if you're with Drew or Eli or Ed Sheeran." He heard her laugh through tears and he sighed in relief. "In fact, you should totally go after Ed Sheeran. He's way more stable than Eli and richer than Drew."

Clare wiped at her eyes as giggled. "Ed Sheeran would not be a bad replacement," she agreed with a sniffle, using her jacket sleeve to wipe her nose. "But I'd feel bad taking Aubree from Drew." She took a few deeps breaths before smiling at her stepbrother. "Thank you."

"Anything for my little sister," Jake assured and kissed her on the cheek. He waited another minute as she pulled herself together. "Do you need another minute? We can go to a bookstore or the baby store to get more diapers, or whatever. We don't need to go to Drew's."

Clare shook her head. "I'm okay." She nodded, still sniffling. "I think I just need a nap."0

Jake nodded, buckling himself up, and started back to the Torres home. By the time he pulled up, Clare was fast asleep in the seat beside him. He got Aubree and all her cargo inside before he unbuckled his stepsister and scooped her against him. He carried her inside, up the stairs to Drew's room, and laid her in bed. He left her alone and got himself settled so he could help with Aubree, knowing Clare needed a little rest.

Jake had been cuddling and feeding and changing Aubree for three hours when Drew arrived. Drew walked into the nursery, furrowing his brow at the sight of Aubree and her uncle cuddled on the lounger reading a book together. "You're not Clare," Drew commented.

Jake shook his head, looking up from _Baby Feminist_ , a book Jenna had sent Aubree with a lengthy letter on the inside sleeve. "No. She's been napping for a while. Thought I'd stay the afternoon and play with the cutest baby ever," he paused to give Aubree a noisy kiss on the top of her head, "so she could rest."

Drew nodded, walking over to the couch, and leaned down to give his daughter a kiss. "Can you stay a little longer?" he asked. "I should probably check on Clare."

Jake nodded, patting Aubree's belly, "Yeah. Of course." He was about to go back to the book, but stopped, and looked back at Drew before the father could leave. "Hey Drew."

Drew turned back around in the doorway and furrowed his brow. "Yeah?"

Jake sighed heavily, knowing Clare would hate him for what he was about to say. "We bumped into Eli today."

Drew blinked as he tried to process Jake's words. "What?"

"We went to the Dot after Aubree's appointment and he was working," Jake replied. "It was really hard on her. Just don't be an ass, okay?" He didn't wait for a response and went back to reading to his niece.

Drew felt like someone had run him over with the car and were now backing up over him to make sure that he was actually injured. He headed to his bedroom. She ran into Eli and she probably flirted with Eli. All in front of their daughter and her stepbrother. She was probably having second thoughts and would leave him and Aubree, abandon them, for Eli.

Drew almost instantly started yelling the second he opened the bedroom door, wanting to demand, _how could you?_ But then he saw her, fast asleep on her side on top of their bed, still zipped into her coat. Her face was flushed, but she breathed deeply in her sleepy state. He sighed heavily, shutting the door, and walked over to their bed. "Clare." He carefully reached between her arms clasped around her stomach and started unzipping her coat. He pulled her arms apart to slide it off and smiled when he saw her stir, her eyes fluttering. He laid her jacket across the desk chair and by the time he got back to bed, she was awake.

Clare ran her hand over the side of her face, mumbling in a gruff voice, "What time is it?"

Drew glanced at his watch and shrugged. "A little after 5." He stroked her disheveled curls out of her face to help her wake up. "You've been asleep a little while."

Clare let out a long breath and opened her eyes with a sleepy smile. "Hi."

Drew chuckled, cupping her face in his hand. "Hi Edwards." He leaned in and pressed his nose against hers. Clare let out a giggle, turning her head bashfully, and buried her face in his shoulder. She pressed her lips against the blade and closed her eyes. Drew buried his nose in her hair, wrapping his arms around her to keep her close. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent of baby vomit and coconut. He smiled contently, whispering, "You smell like baby."

Clare laughed, lifting her head to look at him. "Well, that's convenient since I just had one." Her face suddenly changed from content to alarmed. "Where is she?" she gasped, trying to pull away from Drew.

Drew shook his head, drawing her back against him. "Jake has her. She's fine." He relaxed his arms when she curled back into him. He stroked her hair back, trying to figure out how to bring up what Jake had told him. "How, uh. How was your day?" he asked. "How was Bree's appointment?"

Clare nodded, closing her eyes contently. "It was okay. She's above her birth weight. Almost four and a half kilos."

"Big girl," Drew commented with a chuckle, making Clare smile.

"That's that miracle formula," Clare mumbled with a sigh.

Drew traced the length of her arm with his fingertips. "Did you go to lunch?" he asked, trying to pry information out of her mouth.

Clare nodded, her voice quiet, "We took Aubree to the Dot."

"And bumped into Eli," Drew grumbled. He wasn't sure if he was hoping she'd hear him or not, but it was too late. She had.

Clare shot up, pulling away from her baby daddy. "He was working," she snapped defensively, sitting as far away from him on their bed as she could.

"I'm sure he was _just_ working. Working you over with those quippy lines and those big green eyes you get lost in," Drew drawled, sitting up as well. He didn't bother moving closer to her.

"Drew, he did not. I did not." Clare shook her head. "I can't believe you. I just had a baby."

"And where was Aubree when you were throwing yourself at Eli?" Drew shouted.

"Wow," Clare whispered, starting to cry. "I can't talk to you right now." She got up from their bed as she wept. She shook her head as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind herself, leaving him alone.


	5. Say OK

_Title: Cooperation_

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter: 5. Say OK_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: Cooperation (noun_ _): the process of working together to the same end._

 _Comments: "Say OK" is sung by Vanessa Hudgens._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

"Andrew." Audra called through the bedroom door before opening it. She didn't bother knocking, already annoyed with her son's behavior.

"What?" Drew asked, looking up from his desk where he had been preoccupying himself with homework.

Audra stepped into the room, going to her son's side. "Why did Clare start crying when I asked her how her day was?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know," Drew shrugged, turning back to his laptop. "Maybe because she realized she made a huge mistake moving in with me and having a baby."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Audra sighed, exasperated with the whole situation.

"She saw Eli today so now she doesn't want Aubree anymore."

"She actively sought out Eli?" Audra furrowed her brow in confuse.

"No," Drew replied, ceasing his hands on the keyboard. "He was working at the Dot when she and Jake went. And I'm sure she flirted and forgot all about her family."

"Did she say any of this to you?" Audra pried, trying to chip at the young parents' drama.

"No. But I know Clare. And she always gets back together with Eli," Drew huffed.

"Andrew, I can't believe you," Audra snapped, trying to keep her voice down so she didn't disturb Clare and Aubree in the next room over. "You two keep playing this game of runaround. Will they, won't they. You aren't even dating."

"We could be," Drew whispered, looking over at his mother.

"But you're not," Audra reminded. "I see you two kissing and flirting and handholding and cuddling. But you don't ever just ask her, Drew. You're leading each other on and tangling Aubree up in all of this drama." She shook her head, whispering, "Sweetie, you can't do this to each other. You have a baby involved."

Drew's lips thinned into a line at the mention of Aubree. "Mom."

"No, Drew," Audra shook her head. "You need to stop leading Clare on. She is the mother of your child and you need to have more respect for her than some girl you hooked up with."

" _Mom_ ," Drew snapped, furrowing his brows in offence. "I do respect her."

"Then act like it." Audra squeezed his shoulder before walking out of the room.

Drew groaned, rubbing his temple with his fingertips to ease an oncoming headache. He was going to just go back to his assignment, when he heard crying down the hall. He cursed under his breath as he stood and headed to the nursery.

When he opened the door, he found Clare bouncing around the room as Aubree screamed against her chest. He sighed, stepping over to his girls.

"I'm sorry," Clare apologized quietly. She sniffled, clutching Aubree closer. "I know you're trying to study."

Drew shook his head as he took Aubree from Clare. "It's okay," he assured. He rubbed Aubree's back, hushing into her ear. Once he was sure Aubree had settled, he looked up at Clare. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Clare just nodded. Her blue eyes were bloodshot and her lids were swollen. Her face was caked with wet foundation and streaking mascara. She looked down at the floor and covered her face with her hands. "Just frustrated."

Drew laid Aubree down in the crib and then pulled Clare into his arms. "I'm sorry," he apologized. She laid her head on his shoulder and he looped his fingers through her curls. "I shouldn't have accused you of flirting. It's just, you had Aubree a week ago. I mean, we had sex only like three weeks ago -"

"You told me we could if I wanted to," Clare snapped, stepping back from him. She glowered at him, placing a hand on the frame of Aubree's crib.

Drew sighed heavily, his nose flaring in frustration. "Clare." Her name came out much sharper than he had intended. He took another breath before continuing, "You were with Eli for a long time."

"Drew," Clare sighed, watching Aubree sleep. "I'm not going back to Eli."

"But you might. And I shouldn't get mad at you, because I'm stupid and haven't asked you to be my girlfriend. I mean, we share a damn bed and I haven't even asked you out. Or taken you -"

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Clare squeaked timidly, looking back at him.

Drew gave her a bashful smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I mean, you don't have to. We can just -" He stopped talking and let out a gasp when Clare's mouth was suddenly on his. He sighed softly, cupping the side of her face. He took in a deep breath when she stepped back.

"I would really like that," Clare nodded, her breath heavy on his mouth. Her mouth twisted into a smirk. "Want to go make out until Aubree wakes up?"

"Yes," Drew nodded, scooping her up and threw her over his shoulder, making her squeal.


	6. Then He Kissed Me

_Title: Cooperation_

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter: 6. Then He Kissed Me_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: Cooperation (noun_ _): the process of working together to the same end._

 _Comments: "Then He Kissed Me" is sung by The Crystals._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

Clare was applying a layer of blush, the last of her makeup routine, when Drew came up behind her and kissed the side of her neck. She chuckled, setting the brush down, and turned around to face him. She hummed contently, pressing her lips against his. Drew tilted his head to the side, cupping each of her hips with his palms.

"Drew," she giggled, pulling her head back.

Drew whined, leaning in to kiss her again. "No. Kissing." He took her mouth with his again, stepping her into the bathroom counter. She pulled her head back as he lifted her onto the basin and moved between her legs. His mouth suctioned onto the side of her neck.

Clare moaned, tilting her head back. "Drew, we… have reservations," she tried to remind, but his mouth sucking on her skin felt so good. She whimpered when he gnawed at her pulse, making her shudder. "Drew. Drew." She slid her hands across his back and dug her nails against his spine. He growled against her neck and lifted his head. "Audra and Omar are already out. Helen and Glenn are on their way."

Drew rolled his eyes and stepped back away from his girlfriend. "Fine," he grumbled. "But I'd rather spend the night making out with you in bed."

"Noted." Clare jumped off the counter carefully, so she didn't disrupt her stitches. She turned back to the mirror and tilted her head to the side to examine her neck for any marks he may have left behind. She whined, touching a bruise forming on her neck, "Drew."

Drew smirked as he left the room before she could throw something at him. He went across the hall to the nursery to check on Aubree. Aubree was laying on the baby gym mat, staring up at the ceiling fan. Drew knelt down beside Aubree and placed a hand on her belly. "Hello Miss Aubree." She turned her head towards him and he kissed her on the chin. "Sweetest girl." He laid down on his side so he could give her more kisses.

"Are we giving Aubree kisses?" Clare asked, walking over to join her family on the floor. She had applied a layer of concealer on her neck, which Drew noticed.

"Always," Drew replied as Clare laid on Aubree's other side to kiss her.

Clare brushed her nose against Aubree's cheek and the baby grunted, turning her head. "Hi Sweetest," she greeted, giving her daughter another kiss. Aubree opened her mouth and gummed Clare's cheek. "Oh, so many kisses." She pulled her head back, making Aubree whimper. "Oh, don't cry," Clare hushed, sitting up on the floor. She scooped up Aubree and held her close. "Drew…"

Drew nodded, assuring, "I'll go make a bottle." He got up and left the room to go make a bottle in the kitchen. Just when he finished mixing it all together, the doorbell rang. He rushed to the door and opened it with a smile. "Thanks for coming."

Helen gave him a hug and pecked him on the cheek before taking off her coat. "Of course. We'll always come watch our favorite baby," she assured.

Glenn shrugged off his jacket and pointed to the bottle in Drew's hand. "Want me to feed Aubree?" he offered.

Drew shook his head, informing, "No. I'm sure Clare will want to do it before we go."

The screaming from upstairs got louder and then suddenly footsteps were heard on the stairs. "Drew!" Clare shouted over the crying baby in her arms.

"Sorry," Drew apologized, meeting Clare at the bottom of the steps and handed her the bottle to soothe Aubree.

Clare forced the nipple in Aubree's mouth and walked towards the couch to get more comfortable.

Helen followed her daughter, assuring, "Sweetheart, I can feed Aubree if you want to leave." She sat down beside Clare and held her arms out to take Aubree.

Clare glanced over at the clock for the time and nodded, sighing, "Okay." She pulled the bottle away and passed Aubree to her mother with the bottle. She kissed Aubree on the cheek and whispered, "Behave yourself."

She got up from the couch and let Drew wrap an arm around her shoulders. "She'll be okay," he comforted, pecking her on the cheek.

"You kids better go before you're late," Glenn reminded, sitting beside his wife.

Drew slid his hand down Clare's arm and took her hand to lead her to the coat hangers. They got their coats on before Drew practically drug her out the door. When they got into the car, he saw she still looked unconvinced and uncomfortable.

"Clare, she's fine," he assured, leaning in and kissed her again.

Clare smiled against his mouth, cupping the side of his face in her palm. She pulled her head back, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I know," she sighed before pressing her mouth against his again.

It didn't take long until Drew was on top of her, reaching down the side of the seat to pull the lever, laying the seat down. Clare laid back, her hands on either side of his neck, as she kissed him feverishly. He opened his mouth, forcing his tongue past her lips and pulling a moan from the back of her throat. She tilted her head to the side, sliding her tongue against his. She pulled her head back with a gasp when she felt him twist his hips against her.

"Jesus, Drew," she cussed, her eyes falling closed. She laid her head back against the headrest and enjoyed the feeling of his hips against hers. She bit her lips together to stifle the noises falling from her mouth, her chest heaving as it became harder to breathe.

Drew smirked down at her, his hands resting on either side of her head on the rest. "Don't bite your lip, Edwards," he teased, tracing her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. She released it with a wet pop and he leaned down to nibble at her lip. She whimpered, tilting her head to the side to pull away. He laid a peck against her chin, chuckling, "You're so sexy."

Clare turned her head back to face him and whispered, "We're going to be late for dinner." But she kissed him on the lips once more.

Drew hummed against her lips and whispered into her mouth, "We could just miss dinner."

Clare rolled her eyes, grabbing his shoulders in each of her hands, and shoved him back. "No. My parents aren't watching Aubree just so you can make out with me in your car all night." She felt him rock against her again and shuddered, shutting her eyes tight. "Ugh. Shit, Drew." Her mouth hung open as she melted into the fabric of her seat.

She whimpered when she felt him pull away completely.

Drew sat down in the driver's seat and nodded, starting the car. "You're right," he grumbled as he clicked his seatbelt. He pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the restaurant.

Clare used the drive to fix her hair and lipstick in the mirror hanging on her side of the car. She swooped her bangs out of her eyes and smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"You know I'm just going to fuck up your lipstick again, right?" Drew spoke up, pulling into the parking lot.

Clare rolled her eyes, chiding, "That's not the point." She turned to face him, flipping the mirror up. She let out a giggle and reached across the council to wipe at his mouth and jaw. "You have lipstick everywhere."

Drew chuckled, letting her clean him up. "Not my color?" he teased.

Clare blushed, pulling her hand away from his face. "No. Not quite."

Drew only took his eyes off her when he realized she was climbing out of the car. He quickly followed suit, heading inside after her.

Once they were seated and had put in a drink order, Drew cleared his throat to redirect their conversation from the meal. "So, Momma Edwards, what would you like to do for your birthday?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

Clare hummed thoughtfully as she looked over the menu. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I have three more weeks to figure it out." She looked up at him, asking, "Do you want to do something for my birthday?"

Drew pursed his lips together in thought and shrugged, "Only if you want to." He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "It's your birthday."

Clare set her menu aside, gripping his hand in hers. "Not yet." She gave him a squeeze. "And we also have a newborn. You may remember her. Little girl. Aubree Elise."

"The cutest baby in Toronto? How could I forget," Drew drawled, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. "Or her mother. The prettiest woman in Toronto." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

Clare beamed, shaking her head, "Not in Toronto. But maybe in our bed."

Drew closed his eyes, groaning at the dirty thoughts running through his head. He pulled his hand from hers when someone cleared their throat. He looked up and found their server waiting with a pen and pad of paper.

After Clare put hers in, Drew reluctantly gave an order. He sipped from his drink, trying to still force the image of Clare naked in their bed from his mind.

"Drew." Clare gave him concerned eyes.

Drew smiled, setting his glass down. "Don't worry, Edwards. I just." He paused to clear his throat, shifting in his chair. "I have these super sexy images of you right now and am a little uncomfortable." He stilled and gave her a wink.

"Well, as soon as I can fulfill those fantasies again, I will let you know," Clare assured, her voice low. She felt not only her face flush, but her neck started turning red in embarrassment. She looked down at the table, her hair falling in her face.

Drew felt his chest constrict and his jeans got even more uncomfortable. "Fuck, Edwards," he grumbled under his breath.

But before another word was uttered, they were interrupted by the server bringing their food. Most of their meal was silent, filled in with small pleasantries about their meal. Clare denied the offer for dessert from the waiter, wanting to get back to their daughter as soon as she could. Drew paid for the bill before they headed home.

As soon as Drew parked the car outside of the house, Clare jumped out and ran to the front door. She rushed inside, already taking off her coat.

Before she could say anything, Glenn got up from the couch and went over to his stepdaughter. "Your mom just got her down," he assured in a hushed voice.

Clare smiled with a nod nodding and ran up the stairs to join her mother in the nursery.

Drew closed the front door behind himself. He couldn't get the goofy grin off his face as he hung up his own coat next to Clare's.

"So…" Glenn cleared his throat. "You two have a good time?"

Drew nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah. It was nice." He smiled, unsure what to say to his girlfriend's stepfather. "Thanks for watching Bree. I hope she wasn't a bother."

"She was perfect. We're a little out of practice with babies, but Helen loves her an awful lot. And this will definitely keep her from wanting her own," Glenn sighed in relief. Before Clare had gotten pregnant, they had discussed another child, but when Clare had confirmed her pregnancy, that went out the window. Glenn wasn't too distraught over the idea.

Crying filled the uncomfortable silence between the men in Clare's life, followed by Clare screaming, "MOM!"

Drew rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's cry and rushed up the stairs. He found Clare holding Aubree close while bouncing her. "What happened?"

Clare looked over at her boyfriend as Aubree settled down sleepily in her arms. "Mom woke her up," she accused quietly.

Helen sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. "Clare, she's fine."

"I think you both need to sleep, huh?" Drew teased, walking over to his girls. He looked over at Clare's mother and smiled. "Thanks for watching her, Helen."

Helen smiled back at Drew, nodding, "Anytime."


	7. Stay Stay Stay

_Title: Cooperation_

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter: 7. Stay Stay Stay_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: Cooperation (noun_ _): the process of working together to the same end._

 _Comments: "Stay Stay Stay" is sung by Taylor Swift._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

"Da. Da. Da. Da. Say it. Say, Dahhhh-dahhh." Drew laid in bed with Aubree propped up on his chest, looking up at him with big blue eyes. "Dada."

Clare walked into the room with a basket of clean laundry. "She's not going to say it." She set the basket on the dresser with a smirk. "She's not really going to say anything for a while."

"She'll say it," Drew argued, rubbing Aubree's back. "Dada. C'mon, Bree. Dada. Dada. Dada."

Clare rolled her eyes, starting to put their clothes away. She mumbled something under her breath, mostly repeating what she had said before and then something about how he never listens to her. She turned around when Drew swore.

Drew laid Aubree on the bed, starting to gag and bent over a nearby trashcan. He drooled into the bin, trying not to vomit.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked, setting a shirt down and rushed over to the bed. She placed a hand on Drew's back while looking over at their daughter, who laid contently on the bed, spit up all over her face. "Ohhhh," Clare started to laugh.

"She spit up," Drew replied and paused to choke more spit up out of his mouth, "in my mouth."

Clare let out a string of full belly laughs as she sat down on the bed and scooped up her daughter. She held Aubree close, wiping her mouth with the neckline of the polka dotted onesie. "Your daddy's about to send you back to the hospital," she teased with a giggle.

Aubree looked at her mother and her mouth twisted into a smile.

"Oh my god!" Clare gasped in disbelief. "Drew! Drew! She's smiling!" She glared at her boyfriend still hunched over the trash bin. "Go get your phone!" she snapped before looking back at Aubree, who was back to her usual blank stare. Clare groaned, "Forget it. You missed it."

Drew sat up straight and looked at his girlfriend and daughter. "Smiling?" he asked, taking deep breaths.

"Well, not anymore," Clare whined, scooting over to make room for her boyfriend. She laid Aubree in her arms and smiled at the chubby face. "Oh, look at those cheeks." She kissed Aubree's face, making the little girl grunt.

"I wouldn't touch those cheeks too much if I were you. She might vomit again," Drew warned, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Maybe that's because she ate too much when you fed her," Clare accused, using a high-pitched voice with a smile so she didn't upset the baby in her arms.

"Or maybe it's because Mommy bought the wrong formula," Drew shot back with an equally sickening tone, kissing Aubree's forehead.

"Oh, I did _not_!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Clare. Drew."

"What!?" Drew snapped. He and Clare looked up to find Omar standing in the doorway, looking less than pleased upon hearing them raise their voices at each other in front of their daughter. Drew cleared his throat, trying to calm himself down. "What?" he asked, his voice more even.

Omar walked into the room and held his arms out to take Aubree. "Is there someone who needs Papi's attention?" he asked. Clare reluctantly handed Aubree over to him and pouted. She looked at Drew, glowering, as Omar started out of the bedroom.

"What?" Drew repeated himself again once they were alone. He shrugged his arm from her shoulders, mumbling, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Clare sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Like you're going to stab me," Drew grumbled under his breath, getting off the bed.

Clare furrowed her brow, rolling her eyes. "So specific. Like I keep a knife on me."

"You have bobby pins in your hair," Drew reminded.

"Oh, yeah. I keep my hair pinned with bobby pins so I can bludgeon assholes to death with them," Clare retorted, prying one out of her well kempt curls. She stood up, waving it around, mocking her boyfriend, "Come at me! Let me stab you to death with my bobby pin!"

Drew rolled his eyes at her, whispering, "That's not funny, Clare."

Clare shook her head, twisting the pin back into her hair. "You're being overdramatic," she stated, going to check her hair in the mirror hanging on the bedroom door. She smoothed her hair back and then fixed her bunched blouse.

Drew moved behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "Honey, I'm sorry," he apologized with a huff.

Clare looked at his reflection in the mirror, tilting her head to the side.

"I was just teasing."

"Not even the kind I like," Clare interrupted with a pout.

Drew smirked and kissed her shoulder. "You're lucky you're so cute when you're mad." He spun her around to face him, his hands sliding up her back to draw her in closer. He pecked her on the mouth, making her giggle. He sighed softly when she leaned back against the door. "I love you."

Clare blinked in surprise. She smiled, cupping his neck in her hands. "I love you too."


	8. Tell Me What to Do

_Title: Cooperation_

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter: 8. Tell Me What to Do_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: Cooperation (noun_ _): the process of working together to the same end._

 _Comments: "Tell Me What to Do" is sung by Metro Station._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

Clare curled up into Drew further when she heard soft babbling. She buried her face in his shoulder, mumbling, "Drew. Baby."

Drew hummed in reply, drawing her in closer.

"The baby," Clare repeated, her voice still raspy. "Drew, the baby!" She shoved him away to get out of bed. She stretched her stiff back, her hands on her hips, with a groan. "Oh, god." She leaned over to the bassinet beside the bed. "Hello Beautiful," she mumbled, scooping up Aubree.

Aubree smiled at her mother, curling in close.

"Look at that smile," Clare cooed, sitting back beside Drew. She glared when she saw he was still fast asleep and got up, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, Bree. Mommy will feed you." She got up and carried Aubree over to the changing table. She changed the baby's diaper before carrying her out of the room, heading down the stairs.

Clare smiled, closing her eyes when she smelled coffee in the kitchen. "Is that fresh?" she asked.

Audra looked up from where she was cooking at the stove. "It is. And I'm making some pancakes right now." She started to flip them over.

Clare hummed in delight as she balanced Aubree in one arm, filling an empty bottle with the water filter from the fridge.

"Want some help?" Omar asked from the breakfast bar, where he was sitting with his coffee and a newspaper. He set the paper down beside his mug and got up, taking Aubree from her mother. "Hello big girl. Did you get bigger over night?"

Clare chuckled as she measured out the formula. She shook the bottle until it was well mixed and passed it to Omar. He willingly fed his granddaughter, so Clare could get a cup of coffee.

"Is Drew up yet?" Audra asked, plating the pancakes. She started cracking eggs into another bowl.

Clare shook her head as she sipped from the mug. "No. I'm pretty sure he was drooling all over my pillow when I brought Aubree down."

"She was crying and he didn't wake up?" Audra pried, trying not to sound annoyed.

Clare smiled, assuring, "She wasn't crying. I just heard her babbling and my mommy radar woke me up." She walked over to where Omar was feeding Aubree and kissed the top of her head. "My big one month old. You slept so well," she whispered before nursing her mug of coffee.

"One month already." Omar smiled at the little girl in his arms. "You're gonna have a rough day, Missy."

Clare sighed heavily, setting the cup down, and frowned. "I know I have to vaccinate her, but I don't want her to suffer," she complained.

Audra smiled, reaching over and placed a plate in front of Clare. "It is definitely not going to be easy, but it will be a lot better than the alternative," she reminded before munching on a slice of bacon.

Clare sighed heavily, grumbling, "I know."

Drew walked into the room stiffly, stretching. He smiled, mumbling, "Bacon. Coffee." He walked over to his mom by the stove and pecked her on the cheek before stealing a piece. He ate sleepily as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Good morning to you too," Audra spoke up first.

Drew lifted his hand to wave and sipped from a fresh mug of coffee. He walked around the breakfast bar to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you still go to Aubree's doctor's appointment?" Clare asked as Drew planted himself on her lap. She wrapped an arm around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder.

Drew took a bite of eggs off her plate and shrugged. "Yeah. It should be fine."

Clare smiled, humming contently, as she closed her eyes.

"Need more coffee?" he offered, lifting his mug and brought it over his shoulder to her mouth. She sipped slowly and then pulled her head back. He took another sip before setting it aside to keep eating.

"Andrew," Audra chided, pulling the plate away. "Do you really need to eat Clare's food?"

Clare shook her head, assuring, "It's okay. I'm not really hungry."

Drew snatched the plate back from his mother with a grunt and continued eating his girlfriend's breakfast.

Audra frowned in concern. "Are you feeling okay, Sweetie?" she asked. She rounded the kitchen to the other side of the bar and placed the back of her hand to Clare's forehead. "You do feel a little warm. Look a little flushed." She patted Drew's back to get him off Clare's lap. "Why don't you go lie down?"

When Drew got off her, Clare got up with a nod and drug herself up the stairs.

Drew didn't follow her. He finished the rest of the food on the plate and then took Aubree from his father.

"Excuse you?" Audra snapped. "Why are you still here?"

Drew furrowed his brow, looking up at his mom. "I'm taking care of my baby." He looked back at Aubree and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, Tidbit."

"Andrew, you need to go check on your girlfriend," Omar informed. "Your mom and I can watch Aubree until her appointment."

Drew made a whining sound as he got up from the stool, handing his daughter to his mother. "Fine," he grumbled, making his way up the stairs to his room.

When he walked in, he found Clare sitting at the desk, on the phone.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Clare covered the mouthpiece. "I'm setting up a time for Bree to get baptized." She turned back to her planner she had laid out on Drew's desk.

"Um. What?" Drew closed the bedroom door behind himself. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Clare, you're not feeling okay. You need to relax."

Clare rolled her eyes, assuring, "I'm fine. Your mom is just being overbearing again."

Drew blinked, trying to catch his breath. "Are you high? Is this a bad fever dream?" he asked aloud. She seemed preoccupied with waiting on the phone, doodling aimlessly in her planner. "Clare." He took the phone and hung up.

"Hey!" Clare whined, turning around to look at her boyfriend.

"You are supposed to be resting," Drew reminded as he threw her cellphone across the room onto their bed. "Also, you didn't even ask me if I wanted Aubree to get baptized." He paused for a minute to think. "When was the last time you even went to church, Edwards?"

Clare rolled her eyes, grumbling something under her breath he couldn't quite make out.

"Is baptizing Bree something you want?" Drew asked. "Like, what you want. Not what people are expecting from you. Because, I'll actually consider it if you want it."

Clare bit down on her bottom lip, nodding, "I think so."

Drew nodded, giving her a small smile. "Okay."


	9. Tell Me What to Do, Part 2

_Title: Cooperation_

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter: 9. Tell Me What to Do, Part 2_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: Cooperation (noun_ ): the process of working together to the same end.

 _Comments: "Tell Me What to Do" is sung by Metro Station._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

"That was the worst," Drew confessed as he snapped Aubree's car seat into the back of his mother's minivan.

As soon as she was in her car seat, Aubree had passed out, but she had been hysterical for nearly ten minutes before. She had gotten another round of vaccines.

"It was not fun," Clare agreed as she climbed into the front passenger seat.

Drew took the driver's seat and frowned when he saw the devastated look on Clare's face. "Hey," he whispered, taking her hand in his. "It's okay." He kissed her knuckles. "She's not even going to remember."

Clare nodded with a sniffle. "I know." She squeezed his hand. "But I will."

Drew smiled softly, letting out a sigh. "I know, Edwards." He dropped her hand to start the car. He started pulling out of the parking lot, asking, "You know what tomorrow is?"

Clare bit down on her thumbnail for a minute. "What?"

"Your birthday," Drew practically sang.

Clare rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat. She shook her head, suddenly fascinated with the zipper on her coat.

"We could go buy you your first drink -"

"Not my first drink," Clare mumbled, looking over him. "And I really don't want to do anything extravagant."

Drew stole a glance. "Well, Jenna's in town. I think Imogen's around too. You could go out with them," he suggested. "Just to give you a little break."

Clare shrugged. "Maybe."

"Alright. I won't make you do anything."

Although, he would have to figure out some way to get her away from Aubree. Call Jenna and Imogen to get her ready and pry her out of the house. Or maybe just do a few rounds of shots, but he couldn't get too drunk or he'd try to coax her into sex and she hadn't been cleared by her doctor for that yet. At least, she hadn't told him that she was.

Clare furrowed her brow, asking, "Are you okay?" When he only hummed in reply, she smirked. "You're awfully quiet. Like, uncomfortably."

Drew flashed her a small smile. "I'm never uncomfortable around you, Edwards."

Clare let out a laugh, shaking her head, "Oh, god. Don't lie. You were so uncomfortable when I was in labor."

"Yeah, well, that was fucking uncomfortable," Drew snapped lightly, shifting in his seat.

"Oh, I'm sure it was so uncomfortable for you," Clare drawled, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Those contractions were so intense, you poor baby."

Drew chuckled, shaking his head, "I almost broke a finger from your bone crushing grip. Thank you very much."

Clare smirked, assuring, "Well, I'll be sure to actually break it next time."

Drew blinked. "Ne-next, next time?"

Clare sat back in the passenger seat with wide eyes. She let out an uncomfortable laugh, her face blushing scarlet. "I just meant. I mean."

"You want to have another baby?"

"Maybe someday," Clare replied, her voice quiet.

"Do you want to have another baby with me?"

"You're my boyfriend."

Drew pulled into the driveway, but kept the engine running to keep the car warm for Aubree. "Clare." She looked up at him. "Do you want to have another baby with me?"

Clare bit down on her bottom lip pensively. She released her lip with a soft pop and nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think so."

Drew couldn't hold himself back from her. He launched across the armrest and forced his mouth against hers. She gasped into the kiss, her back pressed against the passenger door. She tilted her head to the side, moaning softly as his tongue invaded her mouth. He gripped two fistfuls of curls, keeping their lips together despite the oxygen deprivation.

Clare had just started unbuttoning Drew's jacket when the tiniest cry filled the car. She turned her head from his, gasping. "Aubree." She shoved Drew off her and climbed shakily into the back seat. "Shush. We'll go inside right now." She unhooked the car seat as she got out of the car from the back door.

Drew sat back in the driver's seat, catching his breath as he watched Clare walked inside the house with Aubree. "Fuck," he grumbled, shutting off the car, and followed.


	10. The Curse of Curves

_Title: Cooperation_

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter: 10. The Curse of Curves_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: Cooperation (noun_ ): the process of working together to the same end.

 _Comments: "The Curse of Curves" is sung by Cute is What We Aim For._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

When Jenna and Imogen first showed up at her new home, Clare had complained. She wanted to spend the night nursing one bottle of wine with her boyfriend and then cuddling with their daughter. But Jenna had just finished a smoky makeup look on her face and Imogen was currently stuffing her stomach into a tight skirt that used to fit.

"Suck. It. In," Imogen grunted, pulling the top ends of the skirt together to force Clare inside.

Clare groaned, letting out a heavy breath. "I am!"

Jenna stepped in front of Clare, informing, "Okay, Clare. I'm going to talk to you mother to mother, right now."

Clare met Jenna's face as she panted for air, having held her breath for too long. "What?" she complained.

"I know you're sleep deprived, and you have flabs of skin stretching all over. You haven't shaved in months. Your underwear is up to the middle of your tits. You probably have stuff leaking from every part of your body. And you haven't worn heals in forever. But tonight, you are going to be the M.I.L.F. I know you are. Okay?" Jenna informed. "And that starts," she moved behind Clare and tugged the skirt together even tighter than Imogen had, "With holding your breath in all night." Clare sucked in the deepest breath she could muster, allowing Jenna to secure her in with the zipper. "Good girl." She smacked her friend on the ass.

Clare placed her hands on her now flat stomach. "How did you guys do this? You must be made of fucking magic."

"We are, bitch," Imogen piped as she fixed one of Clare's curls from the blowout Jenna had given her. "Now, shoes."

Jenna went back to the duffle bag they had brought and fished out a pair of black stilettos.

Clare's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "Guys, I just learned how to stop waddling like two weeks ago. I'm still learning to be stable barefoot."

"You'll be fine." Imogen forced Clare to sit on the toilet seat cover and Jenna shoved Clare's feet into the shoes.

With a hand on either of her friends, Clare stood and immediately gasped, her left ankle buckling. "I'm going to kill myself!"

"You're being dramatic," Jenna informed, helping Clare find her footing.

As soon as they were sure Clare wouldn't hurt herself in the five inch high shoes, they guided her out of the room to the nursery across the hallway.

Drew was rocking Aubree in the lounger when they walked in. He looked up and gave a low whistle at the sight of his girlfriend. "Look at you."

Aubree looked up at him with wide eyes from hearing the whistle and smiled.

"Thank you." Clare walked over to them carefully and leaned down pecking a kiss on both Drew and Aubree. "I won't be home too late," she promised. She gave Drew another short kiss on the mouth.

"If you come home before it's no longer your birthday, I will kick you out," Drew joked with a smirk. He patted Aubree's back. "I've got this little monster. You go and get shitfaced and have a lesbian experience with your friends." He paused before requesting, "But send me pictures if you end up making out with Jenna."

"Hey!" Jenna whined, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"I'll make sure," Clare chuckled, giving him one last kiss.

By the time they got to the bar, it was just past 8. There was a small crowd, but it wasn't a flood of people. It was only a Wednesday, after all, which Clare was thankful for. The bar was rather large and had a dance floor off to the side, surrounded by tables.

Jenna sat down at a table first and waved down a waitress. "Shots, please."

"Shots?" Clare shook her head, objecting, "No."

"Oh, c'mon, Clare," Imogen encouraged, taking her elbow. "It's your birthday." She looked up at the waitress, informing, "Fireball."

Before Clare could stop her, the waitress had walked away to put the order in. Clare whimpered, shaking her head, "Guys, at least buy something that will taste good."

"Fireball tastes like fucking candy, Clarebear," Jenna informed, fixing her blonde curls.

"Especially when it's in someone else's mouth," Imogen added with a smirk.

"I am not making out with either of you. That was a joke. For Drew's benefit," Clare informed, carefully enunciating the syllables.

Jenna shrugged, "I'll remind you that later when I'm prying your drunk ass off Imogen." Imogen snorted in reply.

Suddenly the waitress was setting a shot in front of each of them. Clare whined, picking up the cup. She could smell the bite of cinnamon before it even reached her mouth. Just as she opened her mouth to shoot the small cup, she heard Jenna grunt through the shot, "Happy birthday, Clarebear." Clare threw her head back and downed the drink. She let out a cough and shook her head.

Jenna started laughing. "Don't like it?"

Clare grimaced. "Nope." She looked at the waitress, begging, "Can I just get a lite beer?"

"You're so boring," Jenna complained before she and Imogen ordered their drinks.

Jenna and Imogen finished their drinks much faster than Clare and got up to dance together. Clare stayed at the table, sipping from a bottle, and watched Imogen grind into Jenna from behind with a chuckle.

"Edwards?"

Clare turned her head to her left sharply and gasped. "Eli?"

Eli gave her a crooked smile. "Look at you. Drinking in a bar." He took the seat beside her without permission.

"I am 19 today," Clare reminded with a single nod. She dropped her gaze to the bottle in her hand, suddenly piquing her interest in alcohol. She took one long sip and it was suddenly gone.

"That's right," Eli remembered. "Happy birthday." He took a small sip from his drink.

"What's that?" Clare asked, gesturing to the glass in his hand.

"Rum and coke." Eli passed the cup to her, expecting her to sip it.

Clare smirked, informing, "I'm not supposed to take a drink from men who might prey on me." But she sipped from it anyway. She coughed a little from the intense taste, but it made her feel much warmer than the shot of Fireball and the aftertaste left her wanting more.

"It's not preying upon if it's consensual." Eli didn't look at her as he spoke, instead gesturing to the waitress to get another glass of his order.

Clare shifted uncomfortably as she handed the cup back to him. "I'm not drunk enough for you to say that," she whispered, but loud enough for him to hear over the music.

Eli smirked as he finished the cup. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on hers. "How drunk do you have to be?"

Clare felt herself shudder from the touch of his hand, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes, there were two glasses of his suggested concoction in front of her on the table. She smiled. "Pretty fucking drunk."

"Then, we'll get pretty fucking drunk."

It didn't take too many drinks to get Clare drunk. Two glasses of rum and coke and three pairs of vodka shots later and Clare could barely keep from giggling, and Eli was right beside her, laughing at nothing. With every drink, they seemed to touch each other a little more. Right now, Eli had his hand planted firmly on her thigh, his fingers creeping under the edge of her short skirt. She had her head against his shoulder to support her through her current fit of laughter.

Clare lifted her head up, shaking her head, "Wha-at is so funny?" But she let out another laugh.

Eli smirked, reminding, "You're so cute. That's what." He nipped his dull nails into her skin and she groaned softly. "So. Fucking. Cute." With each word, his voice got gruffer and his face inched closer to hers.

Clare closed her eyes, tilting her head sideways, as his lips met hers. She sighed softly into his mouth, gripping onto his bicep for support. His fingers looped into her curls, forcing them harder together, while his other hand slipped further under her skirt. The familiar feeling of Eli's hand under her clothes made Clare suddenly desperate for air and she jerked her swollen mouth away slightly to breathe, but his mouth just outlined her jaw.

"Eli," she whimpered for attention, his mouth open against the skin of her cheek. "I want another drink."

Eli grunted, pulling his mouth from her face, and nodded. He took in several breaths, looking at the birthday girl's flushed face practically glowing in the neon lighting. "Of course." He pecked her on the cheek and got up to get them both another drink.

Clare took a few deep breaths before she got up from the chair, her hands planted on the table for support. She made sure Eli was preoccupied before she went to find Imogen and Jenna.

"Where have you been?" Clare demanded.

"Dancing," Imogen shrugged. "And drinking."

"Eli's here," Clare informed, suddenly sobering.

Imogen grinned, starting to bounce. "Oh! Let's drink with Eli!"

"Are you going home with him?" Jenna inquired, furrowing her brow.

"What!?" Clare squeaked and then she cleared her throat. "No."

Jenna let out a laugh, shaking her head.

Imogen smirked, reaching out and wiped at a corner of Clare's mouth. "Your lipstick is now face stick."

Clare's blush deepened, spreading down her neck. "I got a little aggressive with a shot glass," she murmured.

Jenna snorted. "I'm sure you did. Come show us how to make out with shot glasses." She took Clare's hand in hers, guiding them back to their previous table. She grinned when she saw Eli waiting with two glasses, one half gone. "Hey Eli!"

Eli furrowed his brow, his eyes widening in suspicion. "Hey Jenna. Imogen." He cleared his throat as the girls all sat down, Jenna and Imogen on either side of him and Clare across. "Clare, I got you another drink."

Clare pursed her lips together as she took the full cup and sipped it.

"Shots!" Imogen suddenly proclaimed out of nowhere, shocking the silence at the table.

Eli laughed, agreeing, "I could go for another shot." He looked across the table at his ex-girlfriend. "What about you, Clare?"

Clare shrugged in reply, but that was enough for Imogen who ordered shots for the whole table.

Clare had never done a shot of tequila, but was too distracted to listen to Jenna's directions. Watching Eli lick the salt off his wrist, down the shot, and finally sink his teeth into the slice of lime was so erotic it made her want to jump across the table and make out with him again.

"Clare?"

Clare turned away from the sight of Eli just smirking at her across the table to look at Jenna. Clare blinked, remembering her whole life suddenly. She was Clare. He was Eli. She had dumped him. She slept with Drew. Drew and Aubree. Drew and Aubree were waiting for her at home.

"I need to go home." Clare stood suddenly, her whole body swaying from the combination of the alcohol and heels, and everyone jumped up from their chairs to catch her.

Clare sighed in relief when Imogen latched onto her first. "Okay," she agreed, steadying her friend. "Let's go get you an Uber."

Imogen made sure Clare was in the correct car before she shut the back door and left her to drive home alone. Clare wrapped her hands around the seatbelt, wringing it tightly as she breathed deeply. She could feel a panic attack about to hit at any moment. She stole a glance at the clock on the dashboard. It was only half past 11.

She was surprised when the driver announced they were at her home, but time was so different drunk that it could have been an hour and she wouldn't have known better. She stumbled out of the car and, on the snow in the front yard, tried to pry her swelling feet out of the shoes she borrowed from her friend.

"Clare?"

Wearing one heal and clutching the other in her hand, Clare found uneven footing in the snow. She giggled, pointing the shoe in her hand at the door. "Audra." She took one step in the yard and promptly landed face first in the pile of snow.

"Oh Jesus!" Audra rushed out to help her out of the snow, in her house slippers and a robe. She carefully got Clare to her feet and inside. Once they were in the warmth with the front door closed, Audra examined Clare's face for injuries.

Clare winced slightly, taking an uneven step backwards. She plopped onto the bottom step and held her leg in the air, so Audra could unbuckle the other shoe. Once it was removed, she let out a groan. "I didn't think my feet could hurt anymore than when I was pregnant."

Audra set the shoes in the rack under the coats. "It's a miracle you didn't break anything. Including these shoes."

Clare tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, pursing her lips together. "Just my relationship." She didn't explain any further as she got up from the bottom step and made her way up the stairs with much help from the wall and railing.

She stopped outside of the room she shared with Drew to take a deep breath. She wasn't prepared on what to tell him. She was home a little earlier than he had insisted, but if he knew why, he would probably be relieved. Well, not relieved.

"Clare."

Clare didn't remember walking into their bedroom, but she was standing in the doorway now. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend curled up in bed with their daughter against his chest. She shrugged off her jacket finally and laid it on Drew's desk before getting in bed with her family, still dressed and made up from her night out.

Drew leaned in, but paused when he saw her lipstick smeared across her face. He chuckled, teasing, "Finally made out with Jenna, huh?"

Clare blushed, shrugging, "Sorry. No pictures, Andrew." She didn't want the topic to linger any longer and pressed her mouth against his softly.

When she pulled her head away, Drew sighed softly. "Let me put Aubree down and then you can tell me all about your night." He climbed out of bed and left the room.

Clare felt a wave of exhaustion hit her the second she was alone and practically dropped down. Her head hit the pillow and that was it. She was asleep.

Drew walked back into the room, baby less, and chuckled at the sight of her already conked out in bed. He shut the door quietly and fixed her underneath the covers. He climbed back into bed and pecked her forehead. "Night, Edwards." He turned off the lamp on his nightstand and fell asleep beside her.


	11. The Sound of Settling

_Title: Cooperation_

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter: 11. The Sound of Settling_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: Cooperation (noun_ ): the process of working together to the same end.

 _Comments: I have made some updates to the first 10 chapters. Mostly rating adjustments as the story was previously rated T and is now rated M. I've also made some grammar and word changes. Nothing that changes the story. "The Sound of Settling" is a song by Death Cab for Cutie._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

Before Clare even woke up, her head was pounding. Her face scrunched up from the pain and she wiggled deeper into the bedsheets Drew had tucked her into.

Then, her stomach jerked and before she could stop herself, she was falling out of bed onto the floor. She crawled on her hands and knees until she found a trash bin and hunched herself over, burying her face in the bag. She opened her mouth and purged.

"Clare?" Drew shifted in bed, rubbing his eyes. He sat up and chuckled at the sight of Clare curled up on the floor with the wastebasket. "Oh, Honey." He got out of bed and crouched beside her on the floor. He pushed her hair out of her face and held it loosely in his hand. He used his free hand to rub her back in gentle circles. "Just let it out," he encouraged quietly.

Clare lifted her head, glaring up at him. "Shut u-" but before she could finish snapping at him, she had dropped her face back in the bin and started vomiting again.

Drew understood and kept quiet. He just continued to comfort her as best he could.

When she finally caught her breath, Clare sat up a little straighter. Except that motion made her dizzy, so she laid down, resting her head in Drew's lap. She sighed contently when he played with her tangled up hair. "I feel like Imma die," she grumbled, her voice sore from vomiting.

Drew chuckled, nodding, "Yeah. That's called a hangover." He gave her elbow a squeeze, suggesting, "If you get in the shower, you might feel better."

"No." Clare whimpered, curling up closer to her boyfriend. "I'm just gonna die here."

Drew rolled his eyes, scooping her up in his arms. "Okay, Drama Queen." He looked at her pouty face, makeup streaked all over in places it shouldn't be. "Bed or shower?"

Clare whined for a minute before mumbling into his shoulder, "Shower."

Drew didn't speak another word, which she appreciated, because even his breathing annoyed her right now. He carried her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet so he could start the shower. "Want me to stay?" he offered as she shakily undressed herself.

"No." She climbed into the shower and drew the curtain. She sat down on the floor of the shower for stability.

When she heard the door close, it finally hit her why she felt so lousy. Not only did she have a terrible hangover, which she had expected, but she realized she spent her night out flirting with and touching Eli. She had even made out with him. All while Drew was at home with Aubree, trying to treat Clare for her birthday.

Clare laid down in the shower, closing her eyes, and felt her body wreck with sobs.

She must have been the worst person alive.

How would she even begin to tell Drew? How could she do this to their daughter?

But Eli felt so nice. So Familiar.

Her body sunk into the porcelain and gave way to the pounding in her head.

She didn't know how long she had passed out for, but when she woke up, her veins were popping out in a purplish hue against her transparent skin from the frozen water beating against her body from the showerhead. She let out a gasp, engulfed in shivering. She struggled to pull herself up since her body was numb from sleeping in the cold, cramped bathtub.

It took her a couple minutes of fumbling around in the tub to shut off the water. She hunched over the side, trying to climb out onto the floor.

"Clare, you - " Drew froze in the doorway of the bathroom when she tumbled onto the fuzzy mat. He smiled sympathetically, trying not to laugh. "Oh, Honey." He closed the door to give them privacy before getting a towel out of the linen closet. He walked over and sat beside her on the floor, wrapping the towel around her shuddering body.

Clare pulled the ends of the towel close, closing her eyes. "S-so cold," she chattered, curling in towards him for warmth.

He wrapped his arms around her, not caring if she dripped on him, and kissed the top of her head. "You've been in here for almost two hours," he whispered, tangling his fingers through wet hair to keep her close.

Clare whimpered, struggling to keep back more tears. "Ju-just too much Captain," she murmured between tears.

Drew chuckled, rocking them slightly. "Rum does that to me too," he agreed. "And tequila."

"Oh god!" she suddenly shrieked, wincing against him. "Fucking tequila."

Drew cradled her close with a soft laugh, "It's okay, Clare." She lifted her head from his chest with a pout and he felt himself melt onto the bathroom floor in a puddle. Even with her hair tangled in wet knots against her face, her bluish skin glistening with cold droplets of water, tears dripping down her flushed cheeks, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "I still love you."

Clare smiled sadly, sniffling her tears away. "I love you too, Andrew." She dropped a corner of the towel to cup his jaw in her palm and leaned in to kiss him.

Drew tightened his hold on her, drawing her as close as he could. He tilted his head to the side, opening his mouth against hers.

She climbed even closer to him, resting a bare leg on either side of him, as her hands clawed at the hem of his shirt. He pulled his head back from hers momentarily to throw his shirt away and then, laying back slowly, drew her down with him.

She settled on top of him, her towel shrugged away. "I. Love. You. So. So much," Clare gasped between careless kisses, her hands fumbling with the tie of his sweatpants. "So -"

"Shhhhh," Drew hushed against her mouth and forced his tongue against hers to keep her quiet, his hands wandering across her in places that hadn't been touched in nearly two months.

Her hands dipped into his sweatpants and he whimpered desperately.

At first when she touched him, he thought the sound of crying was his girlfriend's, but then he realized the sound was distant, outside of the bathroom.

"Aubree," Clare gasped, snapping her entire body away from Drew's. In a flash, she had wrapped herself up in the forgotten damp towel and rushed out of the bathroom.

Drew panted for air, realizing he was suddenly alone. He was practically naked with his boxers and pants bunched up around his thighs. He covered his face with his hands and groaned, torn between helping Clare and getting off. "Fuck."


End file.
